1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vane pump and more particularly to an improved vane pump featuring an efficient sealing interface between the induction and discharge zones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement a vane pump rotor has been disposed within the pump housing a manner such as to establish a seal in the form of a line contact between the high pressure discharge zone and the low pressure induction zone of the pump. However, this line contact has for various reasons failed to provide an efficient seal, thus reducing the efficiency of the pump. In another known arrangement, a surface-to-surface contact between the rotor and the housing, has been provided but this has led to relatively large frictional losses, again impairing the efficiency of the pump.